russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 launches 'Janella in Wonderland,' revives 'Anna Luna'
December 3, 2013 MANILA, Philippines - Now that IBC-13 has dipped its fingers into the ratings pie that used to be dominated by the two networks, the Kapinoy network ups its game by launching more shows to come in 2014. Since the PBA games will be airing live on weekend primetime with only two live games particularly on Saturday and Sunday for the single game. IBC-13's Laurenti Dyogi announced on Dec. 2, recently unveiled the network's new programs for 2014 during the Christmas party for the entertainment media at the Broadcast City in Quezon City with their upcoming shows that are in the mold of revival concepts and local counterpart of international reality franchises like those produced by ABS-CBN and GMA-7. These include the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, a fantasy series of IBC to be shown on primetime; a boob tube take on another game show in the land The Million Second Quiz, a local version of the U.S. hit quiz show and Anna Luna, a revival of the 90's iconic afternoon soap opera from the same era, as IBC aims to bring back the glory days of Channel 13. The network is setting the trend of fantasy genre like Janella in Wonderland, Dyogi said during the network's media party at Broadcast City, is topbilled by the singer-teen actress Janella Salvador, who came from ABS-CBN's Be Careful Wih My Heart, she is now as IBC's latest acquisition. Salvador played the lead role as Janella, a girl who turning good as a mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea, it will captivate the stories about mermaids and sea creatures under the sea, and the island. Executives are hoping that the fantaseryes also do for IBC-13 what he did the mermaid tale for ABS-CBN with Marina, Dyosa, Aqua Bendita, Mutya and Aryana, and GMA with Marinara and Dyesebel, and of course, their upcoming fantaseryes for mermaids such as Kambal Sirena (GMA) and Dyesebel (ABS-CBN). Meanwhile, Anna Luna stars Kapinoy child actor Abby Bautista who will play as the character Anna Luna, which was originally played by Margarita Fuentes in the 90's. "Huwag nyo po akong aawayin. I'm just new in the business and I'm just staring out but I love you all already," she said. Apart from the rehashes, the Kapatid network will also launch the local counterpart of Hell's Kitchen. Some twelve to twenty aspiring chefs to Hell's Kitchen, a modified warehouse in Quezon City that includes the restaurant, dual kitchen facilities and a dormitory where the chefs reside while on the show. They are also given silverware sets that they get to keep, regardless of their progress will benefit from the show, Dyogi revealed. Chef Rob Pengson breaks the chefs into two teams most often based on gender, with women on the red team and men on the blue and are given a chef's jacket with labels of that color. The chefs compete in these teams, barring any reassignments by Pengson, until only five or six chefs are left, which they are brought into a single common team wearing black-lapelled jackets, though they now compete individually to be one of the final two. The fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya was launched, because of the children and families that will focus on the magical and fantasy stories. The network will also air the primetime drama Maghihintay Sa'yo, starring the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes with Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc, along with the afternoon drama Gaya ng Dati, a family drama staring Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr with Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel, and Only Me and You, a primetime light drama that starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer to the Philippines and Ingrid dela Paz. The very first teen drama series Friends 4Ever will also setting the trend of today's hottest teen stars. IBC-13's Boots Anson-Roa recalled how critics about the station's two-year target of getting noticed by televiewers. These days, it seems the Kapinoy network has the last thing to do. No problem because IBC-13 chairman Jose Avellana and his investors have committed billions of pesos to improve the station's signal, as well as update its technical facilities. More importantly, they also aim to produce competitive program content. "Salamat sa mga talents na tumaya. Sa crew and creative people that make us call this a superstarnetwork because of the positive environment we have at IBC-13. Konti lang ang grumpy dito which is why we believe we are able to enjoy a creative environment working with the artists of this network," he said. Boots cited luck and hard work as ingredients in their winning formula. "believe it's a combination of swerte and hard work but more of hard work at the start. Tinatawanan lang kami when we said it will take two years before we on to a good headstart. But were able to get more than we bargained for thanks to you people and your support. The success is really partly yours also." If we are to believe IBC's Executive Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz, the network is already closing in on the market leaders, ABS-CBN and GMA, with top raters like Drew Arellano's Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Anja Aguilar's Born to be a Superstar. Their line-up of stars is yet to beat as topnotch as the competition. Their biggest catch right is Joey de Leon who has been doing well against the comedians. The big problem, though, is the cases that have been filed against Joey by GMA and TV5. However, by airing the top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S., IBC-13 must be very confident that Joey will win his case. They also have Cristine Reyes, Onemig Bondoc and yes, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. I'm sure they're trying to lure more massive superstars. Money does pay a big role in the television industry. In the past, IBC-13 had some good shows, now with Boots providing the financial muscle, IBC-13 now has the strength to compete on equal terms with the two leaders. The positive outcome of IBC-13's aggressive moves is that viewers now have more choices when they turn on their sets. On the minus side, the line-up of new shows is your usual run-of-the-mill formats. It's alright to air a rehash of old movies but why stop there? Have the creative people run out of original ideas? Creativity involves thinking outside the box. That's not evident in their 2014 offerings. Maybe, there are more programs coming up that will really grab the audience's attention, programs that are different from the two existing market leaders. Is that wishful thinking on my part?